The Zykran's Sphere
by Seto1818
Summary: A mysterious object has been put into Yugi's possesion, and it seems to have to do with the quest him and his friends have ahead of them on a different planet. Live duel monsters roam the world. No dueling. Will they be able to hold out to save Earth...?


The cool breeze slipped through the door as it was pushed opened, allowing a few snowflakes to swirl in. Hearing the dingle of the bell as the door opened, Solomon's ears twitched, then turned around. A smile formed on both Yugi's and his grandpa's face The young boy let the door close on itself as he walked forth with a small fragile looking box in his arms.

"Well, here it is gramps." Yugi said happily as he set down the box on the counter carefully. "Just what you asked for.''

"Ah, my boy!" Solomon said, looking down at the box. Acting as if it were Christmas and he were about to open a gift, he anxiously placed his hands on the lid of the box. Carefully, and very slowly he lifted it up and set it aside. Slight amusement brought them both up to look down inside from above. Pausing for a moment of silence, Yugi blinked, then raised an eyebrow.

"…Huh?" Yugi said, as he straightened up. He looked as if something was missing, or just not correct. Solomon lifted the small, icy blue colored sphere, with a silver-blue center, in his hands dangling from an unusual looking glittering, silken string. Holding it up in front of him as it hung like an ornament from his grasp, he observed it with an extremely happy and amazed smile.

"G-grandpa. I thought it was supposed to be something extremely rare and special.'' Yugi said as he glanced at the sphere that hung from Solomon's hands. "Looks like a necklace or ornament you buy from a store. You sure this is the actual item you told me about?" Yugi said without much enthusiasm.

"My boy…'' Solomon looked from the object over to Yugi with a frown. "Take a closer look, my boy. Don't you realize the value and the rarity of this item?" He looked back up at the object, "Why, I almost can't put into words how much this little blue clear sphere is worth."

With a moment is silence, Solomon turned to face Yugi across the counter. Glancing past Yugi and to the door, he made sure no one was going to suddenly walk in. He then leaned inwards over the counter, towards Yugi, and spoke in more of a quieter tone of voice. "I can tell you the entire story behind this, but that would take days on end. " His voice grew lower and more of a serious tone. "Plenty of power lies within this item. Power you cannot describe. And continues to grow to this day. It doesn't have a good side or a dark side decided. It really depends on its owner and how he or she decides to use it. But, this object chooses its owner. If that were not the rule of this sphere, I could be the owner at this very moment." He straightened up.

Reaching out his arms, he opened extended Yugi's palm open, and set the little sphere in his hands by the string before Yugi could say anything more. "But all of that will be told to you when we have more time." He said, in more of a normal, louder voice as he let go. Before they both could say anymore, the little sphere in Yugi's hands began to glow. Blinking, and a bit startled, both the boy and Solomon blinked as they quickly looked at the sphere. Its silver center began to glow a bright silver, along with its slightly clear, outer blue body. Wide-eyed and surprised, the two males observed it as it continued. From underneath, five little golden claws slowly came out as if an egg were hatching, wrapping around the silver and blue sphere. It now looked as if a golden clawed creature held the blue sphere tightly within its grasp. Becoming now hard as diamond once again, the reformation stopped, the glow faded, and a new design took place.

It was no longer just a clear blue sphere that hung from a silver silken string. Yugi stood there, and hardly spoke as well as his grandpa. At the moment, he wasn't really sure on what to say about the rare item, after he misjudged it at first glance.

"Why, I have not seen anything like that before in my life." Solomon said, standing still. "That was amazing! I've heard of this prophesy, but no one actually thought that this would happen. Especially all of a sudden like this." He blinked, then smiled slightly, looking at Yugi. "I think it's found its new owner, my boy.'' He said with a slight grin. Yugi looked like he still had a bit of catching up to do, with what has just happened, he did not understand. He glanced from the object in his palm, up to his grandpa.

"Wha…?" He said, a little confused yet scared. "W-what are you talking about? Its new owner? Me?" Solomon only nodded with his hands behind his back, a grin on his face and his eyes closed. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. Think about it. That sphere has never changed its formation since it was discovered hundreds of years ago, possibly created thousands of years ago. Now, this very day, it suddenly changes by the light touch of your hands. Yugi, my boy, think about it…" He began to say, "You must be the one it has been looking for. There is no other explanation."

"Well, grandpa, could you tell me about it maybe tonight?" Yugi asked, now curious and trying to ignore what has just happened, and what he has just been told. Happy to hear this, Solomon looked over.

"Of course, I can." He said, gladly.

"That'd be great. But I really need to go, the tournament's about to start and I need to go meet up with everyone beforehand." He picked up his backpack off the counter and slung it over his shoulder, along with the sphere. Glancing over his shoulder, he quickly waved. "See ya, gramps." He then pushed open the door, the cold breeze brushing against his face as he entered the outside. His ears twitched from hearing the dingle of the bell as he exited. He took in a deep breath, exhaling it as to what he has just been told. Looking down at the little sphere in his palms He blinked a few times, shaking it off his mind.


End file.
